


One-Night Stand

by sabasama



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or not...?</p><p>Alternatively, that one morning Sousuke wakes up in a room full of cheetah print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night Stand

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t know how he got here (that’s nothing new, Rin would say). One second, Sousuke’s giving in to Rin’s idea to go out and celebrate the end of finals week, and the next he’s spiraled out on a couch in the back of a booming club with some random asshole breathing down his neck.

 

“How’s about a dance?” He can definitely smell the vodka, and that might be playing a huge factor in how putrid this guy’s breath smells, but Sousuke’s willing to bet he probably hasn’t seen a toothbrush in a few days. Maybe a week.

 

Sousuke’s head is swimming a bit – way more than he has in the past few months since his shoulder injury (he tries not to laugh at that) – but he’s got himself enough to try to nudge the overbearing stranger back a bit with his elbow.

 

“Lay off, man…” Is what Sousuke thinks he says. However, he starts to question whether he does, because the stranger just scoots closer on the couch. How fucking nasty is this couch anyways? That stain’s either someone’s puke or cum; either works, he supposes.

 

“Come on, babe, just one dance. Or, would you rather get to know each other here?” It’s a little hard to notice anything beyond the terrible breath, but Sousuke dimly notes something that suspiciously feels like a hand travelling up his thigh and it finally clicks in his cloudy head that this guy isn’t giving up anytime soon and Sousuke’s completely incapable of helping himself in his current drunk state.

 

He panics a bit, dull eyes opening wider and head sobering up slightly. It’s too late though, because the stranger’s already snaking an arm around his shoulders and his hand’s dangerously close to Sousuke’s crotch and where the fuck is Rin when he needs him?

 

An arm is suddenly slung around his shoulder and jostles Sousuke a bit on the couch. His brain’s working slow, so it takes a moment to realize the warmth and the arm is coming from his other side, not from his potential rapist.

 

“Hey, babe! Sorry I took so long in the bathroom,” The new stranger’s talking loud, louder than one would need to over the music and Sousuke’s brow twitches in annoyance. The stranger on the other side is backing up though, and Sousuke dimly understands what’s happening; this guy’s helping him.

 

Once the annoying stranger’s gone, mumbling some choice words under his breath that Sousuke decides he can’t hear due to the blaring music, he turns back to his apparent savior. He would think the red, orange hair was an effect of the lights in the club if he weren’t already closely acquainted with another fellow with equally oddly colored hair.

 

“Thanks…” Sousuke notices the slur in his voice now, body slow to catch up with his sobering mind.

 

“Don’t mention it.” The (nice) stranger answers, grinning at him all goofily as if saving drunken teenagers from overbearing assholes is some every day thing. Sousuke supposes it could be, if you went clubbing often. “You don’t look too good, though. Come with any friends?”

 

Sousuke blinks slowly, turning his head to scan the crowd of sweaty, dancing people. He’s sitting on a couch, so his vantage point isn’t the best but he eventually spots the redhead somewhere along the edges of the mass of clubbers. Rin’s smack dabbed against some black-haired kid and Sousuke’s reluctant to break them up; he’d never hear the end of it.

 

“Mm, one, he’s… busy,” Constructing sentences and relaying them seems to be becoming a more strenuous task and all Sousuke can string together are vaguely understandable phrases.

 

He feels the redheaded stranger beside him move a bit, and Sousuke belatedly registers it as laughter. Either the lights are turning down or his eyelids are but he doesn’t care. The warmth beside him seems much more inviting than the noise and lights, anyways.

 

* * *

 

 It’s bright. Really fucking bright. Sousuke rolls over to bury his face into the mattress beneath a pillow and the brightness soon becomes the least of his worries as he registers his head pulsing in pain. In frustration, he throws the pillow and flops on his back. He regrets it as soon as he lands, but a whole new problem arises; where the fuck is he?

 

The ceiling’s not familiar, the bed isn’t familiar, and the cheetah print covers are definitely not familiar (Rin wouldn’t even fucking buy this).

 

The force he sits up in bed with hits him right between his eyes, head pounding harder than before but he ignores it in favor of studying his surroundings. There are no signs of anyone having shared the bed with him, he isn’t completely naked (still wearing boxers), and the only clothes on the floor are his own so he hopes to god that’s enough evidence that he didn’t just wake up from his first one-night stand.

 

Sousuke tries to think back to the night before, but that only serves to worsen his headache and so he chooses to lie back down and take a few breaths until the pounding lessens.

 

While he’d never planned on partaking in any flings, he supposes it was bound to happen eventually with how many times Rin took advantage of any small reason to celebrate by dragging him off to the club. Unfortunately, due to this Sousuke has no idea how to handle a situation like this. Does he just get dressed and head out? That seemed a little brash, even for his standards.

 

Sousuke sits up with some effort but his head doesn’t swirl like before and now he can think a little more clearly as he looks around. The dresser filled with men’s beauty products and the half-opened closet tells Sousuke he’s in a man’s room. No surprise. Wiggling his butt around a little, he nods sagely when he feels no pain. His brow furrows as he notices the copious amounts of cheetah print, though, but ignores it all in favor of the glass of water on the nightstand. Gratefully, he leans over and grabs the glass to down it.

 

Once he feels less inclined to puke all over everything (really, the cheetah print isn’t helping), Sousuke plants his feet on the ground and rocks himself a few times before standing up completely. He pauses for a moment to collect his bearings and then gets dressed slowly.

 

It’s a little odd, considering Sousuke’s never gone through these steps, but he supposes it’s inevitable if he wishes to get back home to his own bed and (currently much-needed) stash of ibuprofen.

 

He’s finally ready and he takes careful steps towards the door, breathing in slowly as he turns the knob. Once outside and into what he guesses has to be the living room, the mop of flaming red hair peeking from beneath a mound of blankets on the couch is enough to have every memory from the previous night flooding back in. Sousuke’s relieved enough to find out that this hasn’t been his first and only one-night stand, but now he’s faced with another predicament.

 

Does he just walk out without a word? How is he supposed to go about thanking him? What’s Sousuke even doing in – what he assumes is – this guy’s place, anyway?

 

Now he’s annoyed. He knows he’s got no reason to be; this guy did save him the night before, as inferior as that makes Sousuke feel. He frowns down at the peacefully sleeping redhead, extremely conflicted, and he wonders if maybe he’s still a little drunk ‘cause he’s starting to think the guy’s kind of attractive.

 

Sousuke frowns, comically so, and takes a step back that leads him to bump into the coffee table that he definitely doesn’t remember being there.

 

Yeah, he might actually still be drunk.

 

The table screeches against the tile floor and the empty mug and other miscellaneous things make a racket that has Sousuke’s headache crawling back and the dubiously kind stranger twitching awake.

 

Sousuke watches in horror as the man’s eyes crack open slowly and he sits up, stretching his arms over his head and moaning at his cracking joints. His arms slump back down into his blanketed lap before he looks up at Sousuke, and without missing a beat, grins impishly up at him. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.”

 

It’s ironic of course, seeing as Sousuke’s just caught him sleeping, so he glares down at the newly woken stranger, trying to assert some type of intimidating presence he seems to be lacking in as of this morning.

 

“What am I doing here?” seems to be the most important question as of now.

 

“Oh, right! You don’t remember? You seemed pretty off with that guy all up on you last night at the club so I scared him off,” The redhead starts, gesturing wildly with his arms, which only serves to make Sousuke even dizzier. He wobbles a little before his knees give out. “Woah, there!”

 

Once his eyes are open again and his head’s done taking laps, Sousuke finds himself in yet another predicament this morning; he’s sitting snugly once again on a couch, up against a stranger. There’s got to be some type of correlation between this stranger and the amount of problems Sousuke’s found himself in in the past twelve hours. Also, is that…

 

“Dude, seriously?”

 

“What!? It’s the morning!”

 

“Fucking let me get up…” Sousuke’s face feels like it’s about to implode.

 

“This is the second time you’ve collapsed into my arms, I think god’s trying to tell me something.” Sousuke looks over at the guy incredulously, but he’s momentarily stunned by the stupidly attractive smirk on the guy’s face. “Seijuurou, by the way, if you were wondering who your knight in shining armor was.”

 

He’s got this weird gut feeling that’s telling him to head-butt this guy, but Sousuke’s still got some of his decency, unlike _some_ people apparently. Instead, he wiggles around ungracefully like a fish out of water in an attempt to get up. Unfortunately, this only leads to tangling him up in the blankets more. How many fucking blankets does one guy even need?

 

Feeling powerless, Sousuke gives up his fight with a huff. “Look, thanks and all, but what the fuck am I doing here? This is fucking weird. I could charge you with kidnapping.” He knows he can’t, if he did any good on his recent Criminal Justice final.

 

“Well, most people would have left behind some drunkard who fell asleep on their shoulder drooling,” Sousuke blames his hot face on the leftover alcohol in his system. “However, you never told me who your friend was and I’m not most people.”

 

At the mention of his friend, Sousuke perks up. Rin. Knowing him he’s probably had two heart attacks and a seizure wondering where Sousuke ended up last night. Fumbling to unleash his hands from the clutches of these damn blankets, Sousuke tears his phone from his pocket (thankful it’s still there). He’s ready to click the home button when the phone dings to life on its own. With it, it brings fifty-seven missed texts, thirteen missed calls, and eight voicemails from his best friend. No surprise.

 

Sousuke heaves a big sigh and skips out on all the texts and voicemails and calls up Rin. He’s about to answer with a simple _Hey there ass-crack, I’m alive, no worries, please don’t call the cops_ except he’s attacked by the sounds of what he’s sure is a dying animal.

 

_“Where the fuck have you been?!”_

 

“Rin, please, calm down. I’m alive. I’m fi-”

 

_“Yeah! Alive until I get my fucking hands on you! I looked for you everywhere! I missed out on some fine ass because of you!”_

Sousuke dimly remembers the dark-haired guy. “Did you at least get his number?”

 

_“What? Of course I got his fucking num-- SOUSUKE.”_

 

“Hey, hey who’s that?!” Sousuke frowns, glaring down his couch-mate and hopes his face is enough to shut him up. It’s not. “Is that your friend from last night?!”

 

_“Who the fuck is… Ohmygod, you’re at some dude’s place.”_

 

“Rin, please, let me explain before you fuc--”

 

_“Heeeeey man, you should have just told me you were havin’ a good time. I’ll leave you alone now. Have fun! Condoms are your best-friend!”_

 

The line drops with Rin’s sing-songy voice echoing in Sousuke’s ear and he’s only just this close to launching his phone at the overgrown leprechaun he’s sitting on.

 

“I take it he gives us his blessings?”

 

It’s a wonder his phone hasn’t cracked under the pressure his fist is exerting on it.

 

The guy – Seijuurou – seems to spare him after he takes one look at his miserably vulnerable state, resembling some pissed off wet cat, and starts to pull the blankets off of them. “Sorry, sorry. I’m pushing it. You’ve had a rough night, lemme take you home at least.”

 

Sousuke eyes him suspiciously, watching his hands as they work around him, trying hard not to admit to admiring them. “Home sounds great. I don’t need a ride, though.” He quickly stands up, eager to be back in his own personal bubble, but gravity and his center of balance defy him and he’s close to falling back again.

 

A pair of warm hands wrap around his biceps, steadying him, and as the heat travels down and up his arms Sousuke thinks he might be getting dizzier.

 

“You’re definitely not in any condition to get home on your own. So, it’s either you stay here ‘til you’re feeling better or I drive.” Sousuke’s not sure if he can properly work his facial muscles to frown a little more menacingly, but he tries. It fails, if the idiot’s grin is anything to go by.

 

Huffing in annoyance, Sousuke flops back down onto the couch and tries to ignore his headache in favor of going over his options. While the prospect of spending a day with this guy sounds absolutely _marvelous_ , getting home and washing off the smell of sweat and alcohol takes the cake. “Home.”

 

Sousuke decides to ignore the vaguely disappointed look on Seijuurou’s face – passing it off as either his eyes playing tricks on him or the leftover alcohol in his system doing things to him – as he nods and turns around, heading over to what Sousuke thinks looks like the kitchen.

 

Before turning the corner, Seijuurou stops and glances back at him with an unreadable but pleasant expression. “Alright, but at least let me feed you, hm?”

 

Sousuke’s about to refuse, far too weirded out to continue this – whatever _this_ is – for any longer than strictly necessary, but his stomach ends up answering for him. Loud and clear.

 

Seijuurou turns the corner into the kitchen, booming laughter following behind him and Sousuke tries his hardest to glare a hole through the fucking wall.

 

Relaxing into the sofa and closing his eyes, Sousuke figures he’ll just go with the flow for now; no use in complaining if he’s getting free food, no matter the circumstances. Plus, the prospect of someone cooking for _him_ for once is kinda nice. Rin’s a good cook, but he doesn’t do it as often as Sousuke does considering Rin has a much busier schedule than him.

 

It’s all still a little weird, even if it’s not Sousuke’s first one-night stand. Waking up in a stranger’s home isn’t a common occurrence, at least not for him, so he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’d be an understatement to say he feels a little out of place, alien in a stranger’s house.  

 

There’s a television across from him, a modest little coffee table (still messy from the earlier collision), the windows are covered with some other tacky pattern that at least isn’t cheetah, and it’s a lot cleaner than Sousuke would expect, given his first impression of the guy.

 

In an attempt to ignore his uneasiness and to feel a little less useless, Sousuke decides to busy himself with reorganizing the strewn objects on the coffee table and pushing it back towards the couch. He’s folding the blankets on the couch and propping the pillows back into place when he hears someone shuffling into the room.

 

“Breakfast’s ready, Sleeping Beauty!”

 

Sousuke glares the approaching redhead down, annoyance bubbling in his chest. “Yamazaki Sousuke.”

 

Seijuurou stops in his tracks, two steaming bowls in his hands, and regards Sousuke questioningly until it clicks and he grins and offers him a bowl. “Ah, Yamazaki-san it is, I guess. Probably should’ve asked, but I hope you like eggs and rice.”

 

Sousuke accepts the proffered bowl and sits back down on the couch. Prodding the spoon through the mush of rice, he looks down into his bowl and mumbles, “Sousuke’s fine.” It’s a little embarrassing and totally uncharacteristic of Sousuke, but he supposes they’ve already gotten pretty comfortable with themselves already.

 

The redhead only grins brightly, prompting Sousuke to stuff his face with a spoonful of steaming, fluffy rice to distract himself from his annoying thoughts. “Then call me Sei.”

 

Seijuurou takes a seat next to him, annoyingly close, but surprisingly Sousuke deems it even more annoying to move away and stays in place.

 

They eat in silence, elbows occasionally brushing and it’s comfortable – much more comfortable than Sousuke has been in the past twelve hours at least. Through his jeans and the man’s sweatpants, Sousuke can feel a rather pleasant warmth radiating in the miniscule gap between their thighs. This isn’t normal for Sousuke; he doesn’t wake up on Saturday mornings in a stranger’s home and enjoy breakfast with them and on any other day, he’d be out the door in ten seconds flat. However, today he reasons that it’s cold outside, the food’s pretty good, and the couch is too small for him to scoot away any further (it’s not).

 

Sousuke leans back into the couch idly. So far this guy, Seijuurou, has not only saved his ass, but given him a safe place to sleep, fed him, and offered to drive him home from wherever the fuck this is. He’s used to being the one cleaning up after others (‘others’ primarily consisting of one by the name of Matsuoka Rin), so Sousuke’s feeling a little spoiled and he’s not sure how to handle it, especially considering he doesn’t like owing favors.

 

“You done?”

 

Sousuke jumps a little at the unexpected question and he curses himself for such an open reaction. Collecting himself quickly and slipping back into his indifferent demeanor, he looks down and realizes that he’s been scooping away at an empty bowl. His brow twitches.

 

“Yeah, I’m done.”

 

Seijuurou goes to grab his bowl, but Sousuke stands up instead and strides over to where he’s almost certain the kitchen is. He’s done being mollycoddled and looked after. Sousuke’s a grown ass man.

 

“You planning on taking the bowl home with you?” Seijuurou seems to be holding back a big, stupid grin when Sousuke turns around to (unwillingly) regard him. He frowns, confused as to what the man could be implying before he turns around and notices, he is in fact heading down the hallway towards the front door, and not the kitchen as Sousuke had previously thought.

 

“Fucking hell…” It’s mumbled under his breath and not meant to be heard, but judging by the bout of laughter that ensues back in the living room, Sousuke knows Seijuurou heard it. He’s got half a mind to tell him to fuck off and walk out the door, bowl and all.

 

Seijuurou appears beside him and this time, Sousuke’s able to control the jump in him. He reasons it’s just because he’s not used to his surroundings or better yet, this stranger. He chooses to not dwell on the stupid, giddy, nervous, weird-ish feeling in the bottom of his stomach when this man gets so close. It’s too much work to think about, and he knows it’ll leave his mind running in circles. Sousuke can sense that’s probably an effect this person has on everyone and that only makes him more nervous, like a wild animal being cornered and caged in.

 

He really needs to get home.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you to the kitchen,” Seijuurou smiles again, that easy-going, stupidly bright smile that Sousuke’s pretty sure is his default expression now that he’s been around him for more than five minutes. It’s impossible, Sousuke thinks, to smile like that for so long. Where the fuck would you get the energy to power that five hundred volt smile at all times of the day, anyways?

 

Shaking his head to rid himself of his useless thoughts, Sousuke begrudgingly follows Seijuurou to the kitchen. He could’ve found it on his own, eventually, but this way will probably get him home sooner rather than later.

 

Placing his bowl into the sink, Sousuke gets to work cleaning. He might be in another person’s house, but this he knows how to do.

 

“Oh no, let me,” Seijuurou pops up beside him again and Sousuke almost drops the bowl. He blames it on the soap, naturally.

 

“Nah, you’ve done enough for me already,” Sousuke mumbles a little sourly. Seijuurou picks up on the fact that he’s probably hit a nerve or two so he backs up, leaving his bowl beside the sink. He walks over to the threshold leading back to the living room and leans his front against the border, peering at Sousuke around the edge. It’s annoying. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Seijuurou answers easily, stupid smile coming back. “Haven’t seen someone else besides my brother in my kitchen in a while. I like the domestic look, it suits you.”

 

This time, Sousuke does drop the bowl. His ears are sizzling and he fumbles to grab the bowl again before quickly finishing up the job and looking back up to glare at the idiot laughing at him, wildly clapping his hand over his stomach and one slapping his knee.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Seijuurou barely gets out between laughter. “I’m just messing— _pff_ -!”

 

Sousuke shoots him an even deadlier glare, hoping to replace the butterflies in his stomach with anger, embarrassment, _anything_. His tomato-red face works against him, though. Seijuurou breaks into another fit of laughter mid-sentence. Sousuke bites back the urge to stomp his foot like a child and tell the man to shut up.

 

There were a lot of things that morning that Sousuke was learning he was not used to. Such as, the array of emotions this stranger seemed to be evoking from Sousuke so easily.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Seijuurou speaks up breathlessly, wiping a stray tear as the laughter bubbles away in his chest to small chuckles. “Let me go change and we’ll leave right away.”

 

Sousuke just gives him a look and turns around to dry his hands. He’s grateful Seijuurou turns around to get going, but debates throwing a fork at him as he continues to giggle on his way back to his room.

 

Sousuke lets out a big breath he hadn’t known he was holding and walks out of the kitchen. He notices he has no idea where his coat and shoes are, but makes a wild guess. Turning towards where he was heading before, he breathes a sigh of relief when he does in fact end up at the front door where he finds his shoes neatly lined up against the wall and his coat hanging from a rack.

 

He’s kneeling down and tying his shoes when he hears Seijuurou rounding the corner. “Someone’s eager to get home,” he teases.

 

Sousuke can tell it’s a poor attempt to hide some type of mild disappointment. Of what, he’s not certain. Or rather, refuses to find out.

 

He just grunts in response and stands back up to get his coat on as Seijuurou does the same. Sousuke turns and notices he’s left on the hoodie he was in earlier and only switched out of his sweats into a pair of fitted jeans. He turns back around before his mind has time to register any stupid feeling that just sprang up on him at the sight.

 

“Alright, lead the way!”

 

Little does he know, that’s a terrible idea.

 

* * *

 

 “We were on this street ten minutes ago…”

 

“No! We were not. Turn here.”

 

“But that’s what we did—“

 

“Are you trying to tell me you know how to get to my house?”

 

“Obviously not, but…”

 

“But what?” Sousuke turns on Seijuurou, ready to jump over the middle console and take the wheel himself.

 

“Yama—Sousuke. We’ve been going in circles. I don’t think you know the way to your place.” Seijuurou answers calmly, voice betraying the twitching smile threatening to crack his face in half before Sousuke’s fist can.

 

“ _No_ , we’re not!” Sousuke bites back, biting his tongue to keep himself from whining. Who the fuck was this guy to tell him he didn’t know how to get to his own apartment? He just took a few wrong turns. They were in the bustling city of Tokyo – that was bound to happen a few times! It didn’t mean they were _lost_.

 

“Listen, do you know the address? I’ve got a GPS app on my phone,” Sousuke jerks around to stare down Seijuurou. They’re at a red light right now and he thinks it’s probably safe enough to punch him. He doesn’t, though, and he blames it on his headache, not the stupid butterflies. “It’ll get us there quicker.” Seijuurou reasons, and that’s enough for Sousuke to slump back into his seat in defeat.

 

Seijuurou tosses the phone in his lap as the light turns green and Sousuke gets to work inputting the address. It’s another loss on his end, and he’s starting to get more and more annoyed at the tally. However, home is just at his fingertips and he figures he can give into the damsel in distress role for another few minutes if it gets him to the comfort of his own bed sooner. It’s not like he’s ever going to see this guy again.

 

Sousuke ignores the feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of that. Probably the alcohol.

 

* * *

 

 Eventually, they arrive at Sousuke’s apartment complex with the help of Seijuurou’s GPS and Sousuke has no qualms with tumbling out of the car in relief.

 

However, something stops him before he’s got his feet on the pavement. Turning back, Sousuke glances at his stranger, savior, whatever.

 

…

 

“Thanks.” He mumbles under his breath, embarrassment slowly catching up to him as everything that’s happened slowly dawns on him. Sousuke looks away again, face heating up and ready to jump out of the car. He’s already done enough to embarrass himself for a lifetime and he’d rather just lock himself up in his room quickly before he can do anymore damage to his withering ego.

 

And he’s about to do just that when a warm hand takes ahold of Sousuke’s wrist and pulls him back into the car. His head spins for the thirty-second time that morning and he’s about to turn and give Seijuurou a piece of his fucking mind but his mouth is covered by a set of warm, slightly chapped lips before he even gets the chance to utter the first syllable of his colorful thoughts.

 

“W-what are you-!” Sousuke starts but Seijuurou’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip and he has to bite his cheek to stop the embarrassing sound he feels bubbling up from his chest.

 

When Seijuurou finally pulls back, Sousuke hates the way he needs to use all his willpower to keep himself from following.

 

“Mm, see ya later.” Licking his lips, Seijuurou winks and lets go of Sousuke’s wrist.

 

Instead of answering, Sousuke can only sit there, gawking at the redhead stupidly. There’s no way he can wrap his head around all this in his current mental and physical state so he just bolts out of the car without looking back, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach and the awkward, uncomfortable semi in his jeans.

 

What the _fuck_.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke sighs in relief as he shuts the door behind him and slumps against it, grateful to be back in a familiar space. This has probably been one of his most eventful, if not tiring, mornings he's had in a long time. With one big breath, he pushes himself forward, eager to wash up and lay in bed all day and forget anything this morning ever happened. Ever.

 

  
"Rin?" Sousuke calls as he toes off his shoes. "I'm home."

  
  
He bends over to straighten his shoes and stands back up to start slipping his coat off. Meanwhile, he doesn't hear Rin answer or anyone in the apartment. He did say that he had missed out on that guy last night... He was probably dead asleep.

  
  
Sousuke idly slips his hands into his coat pockets, grabbing to pull his wallet out to place on the table in the hallway. He locates the wallet easily, but his fingers encounter another foreign object deep within.

  
  
Looking down questioningly, Sousuke pulls a small crumpled paper from his pocket. He's about to throw it away, thinking it to be some old, random scrap paper, but something stops him.

 

Frowning, Sousuke unfolds the paper, before flipping it over to reveal a set of numbers that suspiciously look like a phone number. There's something else scrawled beneath, and Sousuke's eyes widen slowly as he continues to read.

  
  
_Call me sometime._   
_-Mikoshiba Seijuurou_

  
  
There's a stupid heart and smiley face to go along with it and Sousuke stands there a moment, staring at the slip of paper blankly, mind refusing to accept the note for what it is.

  
  
"Oh, hey, welcome home."

 

Sousuke's head snaps up at the sound of his best friend and flatmate shuffling into the hall and calling out to him. He's about to stuff the paper into his pocket, completely unwilling to let Rin in on this because Sousuke knows he'll never hear the end of it but Rin's never been slow when he needs him to be.

 

"Uoohh! You got his number!" Rin lights up, a smug little glint in his eye Sousuke doesn't miss. He scowls, hoping Rin will just drop the subject.

 

He doesn't, obviously.

  
" _Soooo_..." Rin hums with mock interest, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a familiar stupid, pointy smirk playing at his lips. "I'm guessing he was good?"

 

The speed with which Sousuke bends over and grabs a shoe to hurdle at Rin could rival that of light.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh! This was honestly so much fun to write. I'd to like to thank the wonderful Liv for editing and helping me and making me feel better about this mess hahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated ~ Thanks for sopping by.


End file.
